


Walk the Line

by HalfwayFlawless



Category: The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-19 12:04:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5966778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HalfwayFlawless/pseuds/HalfwayFlawless
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eviarty drabbles. Some based on the premise of Moriarty working as a consultant for the librarians, some not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sunday Drive

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fell in love with these two and needed to write something for em. Hope you enjoy!

It's one of the oddest experiences she's ever had. And that's saying something. She's sitting in the passenger seat, quizzing a grown man on the locations of the gas pedal, gear shift and parking break.

If any kind of supreme being exists, Eve bets this would be a good time to starting asking it for help.

"Okay. Nice and _slow_.” she enunciates.

He turns to look at her, lips parted in mock surprise. “Do you really think me incapable of operating one of the most basic machines of this age?”

“I think you’re a nineteenth century guy with limited experience using a cell phone, let alone a car. My car.”

“A charming nineteenth century guy with limited experience using a cell phone.” he corrects as he shifts the gear into drive, eyes smiling.

She concedes the point. “Eyes on the road.”

“As the Duchess wishes.”

They drive in silence for a few minutes around the local high school parking lot. Slowly, as requested. He takes them forwards, backwards and around, gaining confidence in the maneuvers.

Its’s 4pm on a Sunday so it’s deserted except for a few cars parked in the corner. Probably some teachers getting a jump on the week. She just barely trusts his skills enough to not hit them.

“Okay, next time you turn, brake a bit more. It’ll make the turn smoother.”

He nods. “Simple physics.”

“It’ll come in handy if you’re ever running from angry worshipers of the sun goddess Ekhi and need to take them on a trip around a roundabout few times to get ‘em off your tail.”

He grins. “And is this a common occurrence in your line of work?”

She shrugs. “Nah. It only happened twice.”

His expression is a mix of amused and impressed.

“So,” he drawls, “If I were to find myself in a less than satisfactory situation and needed to relieve such a vehicle of its owner…?”

She smiles wickedly. “I’ll teach you that after you learn to drive stick.”


	2. At Day's End

Eve Baird can sleep whenever and wherever she wants. It's a skill born of necessity from her days training at the academy. She learned quickly that being roused from your bed at stupid o’clock in the morning for drills is easier when you haven’t been needlessly lying awake all night.

The same concept applies to taking care of any number of librarians and their mind-bending escapades. And recently, a Fictional or two.

She's sitting at her desk, feet propped up on one of the open drawers. Stone's given her a short book, only a hundred pages or so, chronicling the evolution of hand-to-hand combat technique. She found it on the desk earlier, a sticky note stuck on top with her name scrawled in his handwriting.

Her interest piqued, she’d cracked the spine and found a few moments of respite from the usual hubbub of the Annex. She’s only been reading ten minutes, but the quiet and low lightning in the room has begun to go to her head. Her eyelids droop, her focus wanders and her breathing slows.

Using the sticky note as a place holder, she closes the book and lets her head hang.

_Just five minutes._

***

The Prehistoric Artifacts room is one of the few rooms he _hasn’t_ been banned from. He’s a man of knowledge and, having no other engagements, has spent the last while perusing its shelves and records. _Fascinating_. It’s been a long while since he’s had the opportunity to appreciate the elation of absorbing information at face value.

But due to the lateness of the hour, he finds himself making his way back to the front door to retire for the evening. Or was it the back door?

He passes the Rare and Precious Plants room. _Do_ not _enter_ , the memory of Mr. Carson’s words echoing back to him from earlier.

The Storage room. _Nope._

Mythical Creatures Under 5 lbs. room. _Not that one either_.

The Witchcraft room. _Don’t eeeeven think about it._

Entering any of these rooms would be a simple matter of course. But that would be counter-productive to the goal of gaining the Librarians’ trust. And he will gain it. Bit by bit.

He rounds the corner to find a slumbering colonel. It’s the first time he’s seen her without an ounce of tension in her body. Her hair has begun to come undone from the knot at the nape of her neck. A book clutched against her stomach.

She doesn’t snore of course. What duchess would?

He slows his pace as to make his foot falls quieter as he reaches to remove his suit jacket. There’s a chill to the room and he can see goose bumps on her arms as he steps closer. Jacket removed, he delicately drapes it over her body

Miracle of miracles, she doesn’t wake.

***

Eve wakes enveloped in the smell of ink on well-worn pages and peppermint.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm planning on one more chapter but if you have any prompts feel free to send em my way.


End file.
